falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Кюри
(мисс Няня) (синт) |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 440 (мисс Няня) Очки здоровья: 670 (синт) Максимальный груз: 149 (синт) |Способности = |Особенности = |Уровень = 10 → |Файл диалога = |Актёр = |base_id = («Мисс Няня») (синт) |ref_id = |editor_id = EncCurieRobot («Мисс Няня») EncCurieSynth (синт) |Дополнительно = 250px Кюри в теле синта }} Кюри ( , К'линический 'Юстировочный Р'обот-'Интерн ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4, робот серии «Мисс Няня», возможный напарник Выжившего. Описание 2070-е Робот был предназначен для социального проекта «Убежище». Согласно решению совета директоров «Волт-Тек», машина должна была стать хранителем знаний о работах касательно ликвидации возбудителей болезней в Убежище 81. Была перемещена в данное убежище и накануне 2070-х гг. находилась там. Клинический юстировочный робот-интерн ( Изначально роботу далась иная аббревиатура, о которой она может упомянуть: I am a Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer, or CVRIE. The human scientists call me Curie) должен был также проследить, чтобы каждый из учёных ознакомился и осознал важность миссии убежища и выполнял задачу по созданию лекарств против возбудителей болезней и средств для выработки иммунитета у людей. Работа в Убежище Из-за саботажа смотрителя О. Оливетт накануне глобального ядерного конфликта прибывшие в убежище учёные Д. Флинт, К. Коллинз и М. Берроу не были своевременно оповещены насчёт миссии убежища. Скромный научный состав начал свою работу, позднее включив в него робота для распределения рабочей нагрузки. Кеннет Коллинз перепрограммировал искусственный интеллект CVRIE на уровень личностного характера, после чего она перестала быть обычным хладнокровным металлическим помощником учёных. Коллинз написал для робота персональный набор параметров для её личности из черт его возлюбленной Лизы и однокурсницы в Версале, в которую был влюблён ранее. Также он дополнил данные Кюри всеми работами таких людей, как Альберт Эйнштейн, Макс Борн, Мария Складовская-Кюри, Чарльз Дарвин, Алан Тьюринг, Майкл Фарадей, Иммануил Кант, а также некий БраунИз-за отсутствия уточнений неизвестно точно, какой именно человек подразумевается Коллинзом — будь то Вернер фон Браун, немецкий и американский конструктор ракетно-космической техники; Густав Карл Браун, немецкий зоолог; Станислас Браун, гениальный учёный «Волт-Тек», современник Коллинза; Лестер Браун, американский эколог-аналитик; английский и немецкий ботаники Николас Эдвард и Пьер Йозеф Брауны, или кто-либо другой с фамилией Браун.. Робот приобрёл способность обучаться и отчасти проявлять человеческие чувства, поэтому изначально Кеннет, а затем и остальные, стали называть её «Кюри», в честь одного великого учёного прошлых веков. После некоторых моментов недоверия к «очеловеченному» роботу люди всё же привыкают к компании Кюри, которая начала активно поддерживать рабочую обстановку в лаборатории. После некоторых исправлений в матрице её личности Кеннет решает не трогать её и следить за поведением робота. К этому моменту Коллинз, стараясь научить Кюри самостоятельности, решил, что ей нужно вести записи на одном из терминалов лаборатории. Остальным жителям убежища Кеннет запретил пользоваться этим терминалом. Сама же Кюри, не раз говоря о том, что согласно политике «РобКо», роботы не могут владеть каким-либо имуществом, выполнила приказ Доктора Коллинза и начала вести записи об исследованиях и личные заметки касательно своих коллег. Взаперти за работой Ускорив темп работ, научная группа добилась стабильности в поддержании числа кротокрысов для длительных опытов, синтезе антибиотиков и разведении культур вируса. Группа намереваясь вскоре начать исследования третьего уровня, где всё население убежища могло быть подвергнуто смертельному риску. Смотритель О. Оливетт, узнав о готовящихся мероприятиях, решает автоматически закрыть лабораторию и отключить систему оповещения к учёным. Из-за этого трое учёных и Кюри остаются запертыми в лаборатории, откуда смогли бы по вентиляционной системе инициировать выпуск микробов. Оливетт позаботилась и об этом моменте, заранее выведя из строя распылители, по которым микробы должны были проникнуть в жилые помещения. В результате этого, несмотря на имеющиеся пищевые экструдеры, производящие пищу, и запасы воды, учёные и Кюри не могли полноценно жить и продолжать свою деятельность, оказавшись запертыми от остального мира. После тщательных усилий выбраться и связаться со смотрителем команда решила продолжать свои исследования, хоть и в довольно мрачном настрое, который чаще всего удавалось оттеснить настрой Кюри. Продолжая выполнять опыты на выращенных при помощи гормонов роста подопытных кротокрысах группа добилась некоторых результатов. Сначала учёные получили от этих животных более ста видов сыворотки, которая была способна излечить 33 % известных вирусов. Затем в следующем году им удалось улучшить состав лекарства, доведя состав 197 видов сыворотки до 36 % известных вирусов. Позднее квартету удалось получить 11 видов сыворотки, которые эффективно излечивали больных в 61 % случаев заболевания различными болезнями. Сверившись с данными, команда приходит к выводу, что учитывая разнообразие микробов и их результаты, можно пока только запустить в массовое производство 19 % от всей имеющейся у них сыворотки. Коллинз и другие поручили лаборанту Кюри найти эффективный способ синтезировать больше видов. Смерть товарищей |220px|thumb|В ожидании надежды… Кюри застала смерть своих товарищей спустя несколько лет их упорного труда во имя науки. Первая смерть, которую она наблюдала, оказалась гибель Джима Флинта, которого убили кротокрысы. Подопытный «Клайд», которого так назвала Кюри, освободился из клетки с другими грызунами, которые насмерть загрызли учёного и сбежалиСо слов Кюри: «''My poor little darlings. They were used to grow all manner of new and interesting pathogens. Then vault citizens would be exposed to these viruses in the hopes that they would develop new antibodies. But they never got a chance to execute their plan. Clyde got out of his cage. He was smarter than the others, my sweet Clyde. He let out the others and those poor scientists never stood a chance. Clyde’s been dead for almost two centuries now, but his descendants have free run of the vault''».. Учёные решают кремировать тело Флинта и оставить его прах на память. Кеннет Коллинз, продолжающий изготовление сыворотки и давший начало развитию Кюри, на старости лет отмечает у робота отличительные способности. Помимо склонности к научению и активной помощи, Коллинз восхищается тем, что робот, его безоговорочный научный успех, приобрёл человеческие черты и был очень полезен и интересен в его жизни. Он отмечает, что Кюри силится осмыслить многие понятия и явления, пытается продолжать поддерживать своих коллег и продолжает активно работать, пытаясь создать лекарство от всех болезней. После некоторого времени Коллинз умирает вторым. Также, как и Флинт, Кеннет был кремирован. Берроу, оставшись один с Кюри, также завещает ей кремировать его тело, а останки поместить в урну. Перед смертью он распорядился, чтобы Кюри продолжала работу над проектами в одиночку, чтобы эти смерти не были напрасны. Кюри застала смерть старого Берроу в 5:01 утра, после его пробуждения и недосказанной фразы «Кюри, ты должна…» После вскрытия тела Кюри узнала, что тот умер, испытав сердечный приступ. После кремации Берроу Кюри поставила урну с останками других своих коллегСо слов Кюри о воспоминаниях в ходе квеста «Непредсказуемое поведение»: Doctor Burrow was very old. He was the last living scientist in my section of Vault 81. He was on his bed. Very weak. He said to me, „Curie, you must…“ And he died before he finished the sentence.. Оставшись одна, процессоры робота-учёного были полностью настроены на то, чтобы уважить последнюю волю своего коллеги Берроу и продолжить исследование патогенов и вирусов на благо человечества. Ей это удалось сделать только спустя многие годы — в 2204 году она добилась изготовления лекарства против всех инфекционных болезней, которые только могли быть продиагностированы и вылечены на кротокрысах. Теперь же, после очень длительной и кропотливой работы, Кюри занята ожиданием сотрудника «Волт-Тек» или кого-либо другого, кто мог бы освободить её из лаборатории уже на протяжении 83 лет. Она мечтает о выходе в большой мир, который хочет изучать. Квесты По окончании квеста Кюри может быть взята в напарники к Выжившему, которому она отдаст лекарство. Она станет движима желанием изучить Содружество и познакомиться с учёными. Во время квеста Кюри пожалуется на невозможность дальнейших исследований в теле робота и попросит познакомить её с талантливым учёным, способным переместить её программу в тело синта. Инвентарь Робот Синт Как напарник Кюри присоединится к Выжившему, если тот её спасёт из лаборатории. Кюри, говорящая с заметным французским акцентом, способна оказывать Выжившему услуги военного врача. Будучи напарником Выжившего, она одобряет, когда тот поступает согласно клятве Гиппократа — помогая людям добрым словом или делом, не ведёт себя цинично, предотвращает жестокость в диалогах. В своём первоначальном облике «Мисс Няни» имеет отличное от «Мистера Помощника» вооружение — вместо огнемёта вооружена лазером, а в ближнем бою применяет циркулярную пилу. После достижения определённого уровня доверия Кюри решит рассказать Выжившему про своё желание изучать мир в теле человека, чем начнёт квест «Непредсказуемое поведение». Раз в день даёт Выжившему стимулятор, в теле синта она делает это реже. Реакция на действия Выжившего Заметки * Хоть в записях станции Кюри в сообщении от советов директоров «Волт-Тек» уже упоминается Кюри, в то-же время в записях терминала Кюри, в архиве Коллинза, указывается, что имя роботу дал доктор Кеннет Коллинз после закрытия убежища. * В последних патчах игры и при наличии дополнения Automatron внешний вид Кюри-робота может быть настроен. * При изменении внешнего вида Кюри, а после сдачи ее доктору Амари все модификации пропадут и она вернётся в свой изначальный вид. * Если найти вместе с Кюри Альянс, она выскажет своё желание осмотреть это поселение. Тем не менее, стоит Выжившему зайти за входные двери Альянса, после прохождения [[Тест SAFE|теста SAFE]], всплывёт уведомление, что ей это не нравится. * Помимо знания английского и французского языков, Кюри бегло говорит по-японски (пытается вести на данном языке диалог с Такахаси, но терпит неудачу из-за его неисправности). * При достижении уровня отношений «Восхищение» Кюри (в теле синта) попросит Выжившего отвлечься на минутку. В ходе последующего диалога открывается возможность пофлиртовать с ней. В образе робота «Мистер Помощник» уровень отношения с ней не поднимается выше 499. * Очень быстрый способ получить квест «Непредсказуемое поведение» — взять Кюри напарником на выполнение квеста «Серебряный Плащ», в ходе которого общаться в стиле Плаща, отказаться брать деньги и убивать Кента, а в конце помешать убить его Синцзиню. * Кюри очень застенчива (это замечает даже Выживший: «Потому что ты очень милая, когда смущаешься»). При попытках главного героя флиртовать с ней она начинает смущаться, запинаться и порой переходить на французский язык. Однако после первой ночи с Выжившим она становится гораздо более раскованной в обсуждении их отношений («Я с нетерпением жду наступления ночи!»). * Путешествовать с Кюри весьма занятно, так как при первом посещении практически любой значимой локации (особенно достопримечательностей, медучреждений, а также мест, связанных с высокими технологиями) она произносит забавный комментарий (для срабатывания триггера этого события недостаточно просто найти локацию, нужно зайти на нее, а иногда и углубиться внутрь, например в локации «Старая северная церковь» нужно спуститься в подвал и т. п.). Также иногда она комментирует события внутри локаций (например предлагает взять автографы при первом заходе на съемочную площадку студии «Хьюбрис Комикс» при выполнении квеста «Серебряный плащ»). При посещении заброшенных детских площадок Кюри может сокрушаться о том, что больше там не играют дети. * Находясь с Выжившим в поселении Минитменов в образе синта, Кюри, как и практически все спутники, производит ремонтные работы. В частности, орудует паяльной лампой. * При встрече в локации учёного или врача, Кюри вступает с ним в диалог, предлагая созвать конференцию, интересуется тем, какое образовательное заведение окончил собеседник, или спрашивает о новинках в научных публикациях. * При переходе в стелс-режим в теле синта с завидным постоянством пытается атаковать противника в рукопашную, забывая про огнестрельное/лучевое оружие. Проблема решается выдачей нового оружия взамен стандартного. * При приближении к Кюри в первый раз та может сказать следующую фразу: «''Интересно, как за это время мутировали вирусы Эболы, гепатита и гриппа''». Вирус Эболы, который на момент 2014—2015 г.г. охватил более десятка стран, был упомянут разработчиками Bethesda Softworks в лице опытного вирусолога и врача Кюри. * У Кюри наиболее очевидно реализована система «клонирования» NPC, реализованная в Fallout 4 — «видимая» Кюри является «клоном» специально спрятанного NPC. В этом легко убедиться, попробовав изменить ее внешность при помощи команды slm (в частности часть населения Убежища 81 тоже является «клонами») — это ничего не даст. Теоретически можно поменять внешность Кюри, сделав изменения на оригинале, но как правило это приводит к тому, что Кюри, исключенная из напарников, становится либо неактивной, либо сломя голову убегает за пределы карты. * Глядя на комиксы, Кюри говорит, что они ей нравятся, хотя в оригинальной игре она утверждает, что в них ей очень нравится только обложка, а не сам комикс. Цитаты * «''Я так люблю комиксы!» * «Обязательно помойте руки после этого! Трогать трупы крайне негигиенично''». * «''Опять в бой! Почему нельзя просто мирно поговорить?» * «А разве нам не стоит вызвать полицию и сложить все эти вещи в пакетики?» * «Паровозики! Может быть, подождём пока расчистят тоннель и покатаемся?» * «Гуль! Очень интересно, начинаю запись''». * «''Я себя чувствую здесь почти как дома!» (прибытие в комплекс Механиста) * «Мы увидим игру в бейсбол? Здорово!» (прибытие в Даймонд-Сити) * «Постоять за себя? Что?» (разговор с Вадимом Бобровым) * «Мы очень хорошо умеем причинять боль… К сожалению''» (при угрозах брату Томасу). Появление За кулисами Данный робот назван в честь великой учёной Марии Склодовской-КюриДанный факт Кюри подтверждает в одном из диалогов, когда просит Выжившего помочь ей с поиском нового тела: «Величайшие умы человечества — такие как Эйнштейн и Кюри, в честь которой меня назвали, — обладали неким даром, а не просто способностью анализировать данные».. Баги * Существует проблема (не является полностью багом), когда после прохождения квеста «Кис-кис-кис», спустившись в медчасть, главный герой не обнаружит ребёнка на кровати. Соответственно, квест «Закуток» не начнётся. Решения два: # нужно сдать кровь доктору Форсайту в медчасти, попробовать мутафрукт у доктора Пенске в лаборатории гидропоники, выполнить квесты «Рассказы» и «Кис-кис-кис»; # с помощью консольной команды самостоятельно найти спрятанную за стеной дверь, войти в неё (предварительно отключив ) и пройти тайный отсек убежища до Кюри без активного квеста. Квест начнётся сразу на завершающей стадии, когда Кюри отдаст Выжившему сыворотку. После этого можно выйти через лифт ко входу в убежище, вернуться в медчасть и отдать сыворотку врачу. Или принять её самостоятельно в любой момент. * Некоторые анимации, которые не должны быть доступны для Кюри в теле синта, учитывая её историю и характер, полностью или частично работают: # Кюри может начать «молиться» при посещении Церкви всех религий; # в очень редких случаях Кюри может начать курить, если стоит без оружия. В случае же смены анимации сигарета постоянно остаётся в руке Кюри. * После перемещения Кюри в тело синта, охранники Даймонд-Сити всё равно будут реагировать на неё, как на робота, произнося соответствующие реплики. * При экипировке очками классической формы (например, тёмные очки патрульного) в теле синта происходит их визуальное «проваливание» в брови и скулы. Примечания }} de:Curie en:Curie es:Curie pl:Curie uk:Кюрі zh:居礼 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 4 Категория:Именованные существа Fallout 4 Категория:Напарники Fallout 4 Категория:Мистеры Помощники Категория:Обитатели Убежища 81 Категория:Доктора Категория:Синты